


"Needy as can be"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Eggs is just a nickname, Ennard doesn't have Elizabeth inside of him basically, Fluff, Gen, Living Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Set after good/fake ending, That isn't used here--, Unpossessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: Wouldyoulet the robot who attempted to murder you in cold blood to use your body as a human flesh suit cuddle with you?For Michael Afton, the answer was simple, obvious, and apparent.The answer is yes, yes he would.
Relationships: Eggs Benedict & Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Eggs Benedict/Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & Ennard, Michael Afton/Ennard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	"Needy as can be"

"I don't ask for much!"

"Oh yeah, you do."

Most nights were as follows for the two of them, Michael would get ready for bed as Ennard watched him, Michael would get into his pajama as Ennard watched him, Michael would sleep as Ennard watched him.

Michael was completely fine with this.

In fact, even on some nights, he would even let the eight feet monstrosity that is his housemate lie down with him on the bed, sometimes even lying pretty close to him.

Michael was completely fine with this.

So what could he possibly be so not fine with?

"No, I am _not_ going to let you snuggle me, Ennard."

Admittedly, he felt like he trusted Ennard way more then he should've. They've gotten so close he trusts him not to kill him in his sleep, that he won't put on some junk on the TV...even with the stove, the _stove_ of all things.

He had so much, what more could the monster want? "Pleaseee! I wanna hold you!" So that's what he wants. "No, nope, not gonna happen buddy." He could 'sleep' in the bed with Michael, he has full TV control, he has the permission to use the stove, he's pushing it. "Pleaseeee...just for tonight!" He's _really_ pushing it.

"...Fine, you know what? Let's compromise." It was just for one night, Ennard was probably going to whine tomorrow to do it again, but if the stars align he'll only have to do it once.

" _I'll_ snuggle _you_ , got it?" "Alright!"

If he had thought about it just a little bit longer, he probably would've realized the fact that was more in Ennard's favor then anything else.

It was too late then, Ennard was already in bed with him, and Michael was already trying to figure out how he was gonna do this.

The robot was way bigger then he was, and him attempting to wrap his arms around him reminded him of that.

But he did it, and it was kind of weird. Kind of, since nothing could be weirder then actually liking it.

Michael didn't want to like it, he didn't want to like any part of this, people who like to hug robots are weird.

And he's weird.

He actually went to sleep holding it too, it was nice, kind of uncomfortable at times but still nice.

Holding Ennard, no matter how strange, or awkward, was nice.

Perhaps that compromise was also in his favor too...

**Author's Note:**

> Made on August 13th 2020, on Wattpad.


End file.
